The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for driving a display and, more particularly, to techniques for emission scanning of the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Emission control for electronic displays may include pulse width modulation to cause various gray levels and luminance values. However, with a relatively high duty cycle (e.g., 75%) emission voltage (IR) drop can effect more strongly. IR drop in the panel can impact the overdrive voltage of the current source inside and cause brightness errors and display artifacts. Severity of the artifacts is display pattern dependent, and the problem is worsened as we only the further the more pixels that serially share a supply. In other words, more pixels sharing a supply may increase the IR drop to cause non-uniformity of the display and/or artifacts which degrade display quality.